


darling, we're free (so don't put yourself in prison for me)

by mendokayalways



Series: Quarantine One-shots (Multi-fandom) [3]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, chuck is a knight, royal au, sarah is a warrior but also a lady of the court, shaw is already a bad guy, this basically that scene where chuck tries to convince sarah not to move to dc with shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendokayalways/pseuds/mendokayalways
Summary: “I know...I know I’ve said a lot. I’m not going to say anymore. I’ll be here for whatever you decide. But before I go...may I?” He cups her face and looks deep into her eyes. She knows what he’s asking. She nods.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker
Series: Quarantine One-shots (Multi-fandom) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	darling, we're free (so don't put yourself in prison for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “May I,” I ask, “May I?”

Sarah stands at the window in her chambers staring at the knights walking across the grounds. She sees villagers and merchants milling about the town square outside of the castle grounds. She sees the greenery and the vast lake in the middle of the forest where she’d go horse-riding with John and some of the other children of nobility...and later, when she’d have secret picnics with Chuck. She would miss this view.

“Lady Sarah? Prince John sent us to see if you needed any help packing.”

Sarah hums non-committally. “Not right now. I still have a week to prepare for my leave. You can tell John I’ll be out of his hair soon. He doesn’t need to rush me.”

“He means well milady. He doesn’t actually want this for you anymore than well...any of us.”

Sarah smiles and turns to look at the young maid. “Thank you, Hanna. I know.”

The girl nods and walks out of the room. Sarah turns back to look out the window. A few minutes later another knock.

“John, if that’s you...you don’t have to check up on me or convince me to go back on my word. I know what I agreed to.”

“It’s not Casey.”

Sarah whirls around and locks eyes with him. Oh, she’d rather have anyone else here. She’d even agree to deal with the queen herself.

“Chuck, what are you doing here? You can’t be here. They suspect there are spies in the castle walls. We can’t—they could hurt y—”

“I’m not a helpless palace guard anymore Sarah. I’m a knight. I can take care of myself.”

Sarah sighs and rubs her forehead. “What are you doing here Chuck?”

Chuck removes his helmet and his curls bounce endearingly on the top of his head. “I’m gonna try and see if I can change your mind. I know it’s going to be a challenge. But I like a challenge.” He grins weakly. Sarah does not smile back. But she doesn’t stop him either.

“Okay...here goes. I know you’re angry with me for training to be knight. I know you want me to be safe and stay in the village and the castle. But I couldn’t do that anymore. I couldn’t sit on the sidelines. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I’m not sorry I did it. I’m part of something now...and I’m proud of it.”

Sarah stares at him, expression-less. Chuck clears his throat nervously.

“Right. Well that’s out of the way. Second thing, I love you.”

At that Sarah blinks and takes a step back. Chuck smiles softly and says, “I’m going to say it again because it feels so nice to say. I love you.” His smile fades as he continues talking, “And I know what you’re doing is for the good of the kingdom and the people. To prevent a war. To keep the peace. But Sarah, he doesn’t care about you. He doesn’t love you. Prince Daniel...he’s threatening a war if he doesn’t get you as if you’re a commodity or a treasure to attain—”

Sarah holds up her hand. “I’m a lady of the court. It’s my job to make treaties and to strike deals if it means the people of this land are safe. People like you Chuck.”

Chuck steps forward. “You’re also a person. You’re a warrior. A general. An advisor to the king and queen. Their ward. You’re an adoptive sister to the prince. You’re a friend to Hanna out there. You’re an inspiration to young girls across this kingdom. You’re so much more than a lady of the court who’s only job is to be married off to stop a war.”

“I know my own value Chuck.”

“But he doesn’t!” He steps even closer to her. They’re breathing the same air at this point. “He doesn’t know you. He just wants you. I know, in my heart, that no one will ever blame you if you didn’t go through with this. And as for me? I’d follow you into any war if it means you get to stay, and you get to have a choice.”

“That’s exactly it though Chuck. I can’t risk that. I can’t risk you following me into a war. I can’t risk losing you.”

“If you go...you’ll lose me anyway. He won’t ever let me see you. You know that.”

Sarah just looks at him. His doe-brown eyes are pleading, and she just looks into them. She’s tired and pained and confused. He clears his throat again.

“I can’t lose you either Sarah. We’ve gone through too much to just lose each other like this. Please, I love you. Wow...that really does feel so nice to say.” Sarah lips quirk up a bit at that, but she doesn’t reply. Chuck studies her face and sighs. “I know...I know I’ve said a lot. I’m not going to say anymore. I’ll be here for whatever you decide. But before I go...may I?” He cups her face and looks deep into her eyes. She knows what he’s asking.

“May I?” he asks again. She gives a near imperceptible nod and he presses his lips to hers. Her eyes flutter close, as they have before, at the gentle love he pours into the gesture. He steps away from her and smiles. He turns around and walks away, leaving Sarah with a hollow ache in her chest. And a big decision to make.

**Author's Note:**

> you can make me happy by just giving me kudos and writing some nice thing :D


End file.
